


Afternoon Delight

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: A sweet, fluffy moment between Molly and Arthur.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Writober Prompt Challenge: "Heat"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Molly Weasley knelt in the dirt, busily snipping herbs and gathering vegetables from her kitchen garden when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

She started, then chuckled warmly as she recognized the tall, lanky form pressed snugly against her back. Her husband tightened his arms and growled playfully into her neck, making her squeal and push ineffectually at his hands.

"Arthur, really!" she huffed in mock-protest. "In the middle of the day?"

Arthur Weasley leaned back and looked at his wife; with her dancing eyes and rosy cheeks, the wisps of red hair escaping from under her sun hat to curl around her face and he was once again struck by the sheer loveliness before him. 

He turned her face toward him, swept a thumb over her chin to wipe away a smudge of dirt and swiftly kissed her full on the mouth. 

Molly hummed in delight and kissed him right back, caring not a whit that her hat slipped off her head and she could feel the full heat of the afternoon sun on her face.

He pulled back, cradled her face in his hands and pecked her on both cheeks and the tip of her nose. She laughed softly and managed, even after all these years, to fall even more in love with him.


End file.
